


give a cheer ('cause you're only going up from here)

by hambubger



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hambubger/pseuds/hambubger
Summary: Wynonna is happy for Waverly and Nicole, truly. But her conversation with Doc is still weighing heavily on her mind, making celebrating a bit hard.OrI just wanted an excuse to write Nicole and Wynonna being friends.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	give a cheer ('cause you're only going up from here)

Wynonna was happy for Waverly and Nicole, she really was. How could she not be happy that her baby sister was marrying the love of her life who also happened to be her new best friend? She tried her best to block out Doc from her mind while they celebrated. Waverly had been overshadowed by Wynonna and Willia her whole life and there’s no way Wynonna was letting that happen tonight. Hopefully, if anyone noticed something off about her it was quickly replaced with joy for the newly engaged couple. 

“More shots!” Jeremy exclaimed as he bumps past Wynonna with a tray of shot glasses, offering them to anyone, lingering maybe a little too long next to Doc as he takes two and downs them quickly. 

“I need some air,” Wynonna says quietly, trying to be as sneaky as possible going out the door and sitting on the porch. Not even a full minute passes by before she hears the door open again, not even needing to turn around to tell who it is. 

“Never thought you’d be the one to pass up booze.” Nicole jokes before sitting down on the step next to Wynonna.

“Shouldn’t you be inside celebrating?” Wynonna says, turning to face Nicole as the other woman shrugs. 

“I still have my best friend duties.” She says, bumping shoulders with Wynonna. “Besides, I’m pretty sure she and Jeremy are inside arguing about what the best centerpiece for the tables at the wedding would be and I’d rather not get in the middle of that. Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Wynonna says, turning her eyes away from Nicole. “Doc and I got into a fight about what happened earlier and I don’t….do you think I did the right thing? With the sheriff?” 

Nicole sighs, thinking for a moment. “Well, as an officer of the law I should probably start this off by saying killing is bad and I don’t condone what happened,” Wynonna snorts. “But I can’t say I don’t understand why you did it or that I’m not grateful for what you and Waverly did to save my life.” That at least puts a small smile on Wynonna’s face, gently bumping Nicole’s shoulder in appreciation, never being the best with words. 

“Doc said that he wanted to make a truce, but his family was going to buy Alice,” She chokes out, tears welling up in her eyes, “I just couldn’t risk it and I was just so mad at the idea of them raising my baby girl.” 

Nicole puts a comforting arm around her. “We’ve all had to make tough calls. And I don’t think I’m the best to judge considering I made a deal to kill Doc.”

“But you didn’t,” Wynonna assures. 

“But I didn’t,” Nicole repeats, nodding. “He knows you had to make a tough call, he just didn’t agree with it. I’m sure you guys will work it out.”

Wynonna sniffles, “I don’t know. I hope.” After a few moments of silence, Wynonna breaks it, “Thank you though, Nicole. And I can get out of your hair tonight if you guys want to, you know, ‘celebrate’.”

Nicole laughs, “Believe it or not, barfing frogs all day didn’t leave me feeling very sexy. Plus after dying today I think I’d sleep better with my two favorite girls under one roof.” She says before adding, “bestie,” making Wynonna laugh. 

The door swings open again, Waverly standing in the entryway. “What the hell are you two doing out here in the cold?”

“We’re coming, baby,” Nicole says, standing up and taking her place right next to Waverly. 

Wynonna stands up, “Don’t worry babygirl, I was just having a chat about maid of honor stuff.”

“Well do it in here,” Waverly says as Wynonna brushes past her. “Wait, without me? Wynonna you’re gonna be my maid of honor right?” She asks as Wynonna walks further into the house. 

“Bros before hoes, babygirl!” Wynonna shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> taking prompts and suggestions on tumblr @haughtshit


End file.
